Fox reppelent
by TheMultigeek
Summary: Sometimes letting go of the past is the only way to go forward in life.


**Hello everyone. Just to let you know the two Zootopia stories I've done (including this one) are connected. So if there are a few things you don't understand. I recommend you read my other stories if you want to understand the references.**

 **Anyways, enjoy**

Fox repellent

Spending time with the people you love is one of the best things people could ask for. It doesn't matter how different the two of you may be, if the end of the day you have strong affections between each other. Then that is all that matters.

The exact same things apply to a bunny and a fox. Two different species all-together. But share the exact same feelings towards one another since the day they confessed their feelings. Their names were Nick and Judy.

Since they were on administration leave. They decided to go outside the city of Zootopia towards the cliffs that was overlooking the coast that contained the vast and beautiful sea that seemed like it had no end.

The two had taken a road trip there in Judy's family truck that she borrowed from her dad. Which was a long but relaxing drive thanks to the fascinating countryside view they drove by.

As they parked the truck by the cliff in the car park. They got out of the truck and walked up towards the edge of the cliff where the waters went as far as the eye can see. And they sky was clear blue.

"Wow" Nick and Judy said in amazement as they stared at the view that was in front of them.

"It's incredible "said Judy

"Sure is carrots" Nick replied.

They then sat down a few yards away from the edge of the cliff so they could watch the sunset. However as Judy sat down she felt something in her back pocket. So she pulled it out and saw it was the fox repellent her dad gave her, and the one she nearly used on Nick.

"You still have that?" Nick asked with a surprised tone of voice.

"I completely forgot about this. I put this here after I came home from the press conference." Judy became sad as she was looking down at the repellent and telling him a memory that she wanted to forget as soon as it happened.

"Why did you keep it?" Nick asked.

"As a way to remind myself not to be prejudice against anyone ever again. Nick I really hurt you and I am so sorry for that."

"It's ok carrots. I've already forgiven you. And besides that's in the past."

Judy looked away from Nick back to looking at the fox repellent.

"What are you going to do with it?" Nick asker her now being aware of why she still has a tool that's used to keep his kind away from the user.

Judy walked towards the edge of the cliff and shortly after angrily threw it in the sea as far as she could.

A splash was heard a few seconds later. Making it the last they would ever see it again.

Nick heard Judy trying to cry silently.

"Judy, are you ok?" He asked as he was slowly walking up to her after getting up.

She then ran up to Nick and hugged him as tightly as she could and cried into his chest. Which was a way of telling him she wasn't afraid of him anymore.

After a while of being speechless and not knowing how to feel about this sudden approach. He then embraced the hug and held her tightly. Feeling sympathetic towards his girlfriend.

Judy wiped the tears from her face when she calmed down and looked up at Nick. Who then wiped a few tears from her face when he saw then run out of her eyes.

"Thank you for being here in my life. I love you" She said to him. Nick only smiled and said that he loved her back.

Nick then sat down next to her and looked at her with a loving gaze.

Judy felt uncomfortable about what she wanted to do and how she wanted to do it without it coming out of the blue.

"Judy I know what you're thinking."

"You do?" She said as she looked up to him.

"Yeah. But I'm just going to do it anyways."

Nick then kissed Judy passionately on the lips making Judy eyes widen. However she quickly seeped into it and caressed the right side of his face. As this was going on, Nick opened his eyes and looked to the right.

"Oh look"

"What?" Judy said as she broke the kiss.

"Sunset"

Judy turned her said to where Nick was looking at. What they both saw was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. The sky had a soft glow of the colour orange the shined on the sea that was crystal clear as if it was one big diamond they were floating on.

"Isn't that just beautiful." Judy said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be as beautiful if you weren't here I can assure you that."

This made Judy become really flattered. So she pushed Nick to the ground so he was lying on his back and she had her left paw on his chest.

"Am I under arrest now?" Nick asked jokingly

"Yes you are" Judy replied playing along

"Oh really, for what?"

"For being too perfect." She then nestled her head on Nick's chest.

"I think that's the worst crime there is" He said still joking" At least give me a chance to call my lawyer."

He put his right hand against his ear and pretended to have a conversation with his imaginary lawyer.

"Hello? Yeah it's Nick Wilde umm I'm being arrested by officer Judy Hopps.. What's the crime you ask? For being too much of a perfect boyfriend."

Throughout this Judy was chuckling over how stupid he was being (which was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him).

"So I'm Just wondering if there's a way out of this?" Nick continued to speak into his paw. "Oh there is? What does it involve? Oh ok. Well bye then."

Nick pulled his paw away from his right ear and smirked at Judy.

"So is there a way out I'm not aware of?" Judy asked.

"Yes there is. But it involves me going savage." Judy became a bit scared when she heard that.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You better run rabbit." He said smiling whist showing his teeth at her.

"Nick what are you-"

Suddenly Nick started gnaw at her neck playfully making her laugh since she was in a way being tickled by him

"Nick stop it that tickles!" she yelped whilst laughing uncontrollably.

Nick was chuckling the whole way through.

When he was done playfully biting her neck. Nick was on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Nick asked her.

"You did. Like around five times today." She replied

"Well I'm going to say it a sixth time, I love you so much."

They then kissed again briefly.

"Best day ever?" Nick asked.

"Never been a better one then this one" She responded

"Oh look at the time" Nick said as he looked at his phone "We should probably return the truck back to your dad."

"He can wait a couple of hours."

"Sly bunny." Nick lied down next to her. Making Judy rest on his chest where they looked up to sky where they prepared to look at the stars that was about to accompany the night.


End file.
